Ma C'hoar
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: OC régionaux - Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour Bretagne...Oui, aujourd'hui est pour toi, Nolwenn, ma petite flamme, ma perle des forêts, ma sylphiade, ma c'hoar...


Hello, voici un deuxième One-shot, essentiellement concentré sur Bretagne cette fois !

**Titre :**Ma c'hoar

**Rating :** K

**Personnage principal :** Bretagne

**Genre :** Drama ; souvenirs

**Résumé :** Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, Nolwenn. Aujourd'hui est pour toi, ma c'hoar...

**Crédit :** Francis est à l'auteur d'Axis Power Hetalia, les autres sont à moi. L'histoire est de moi.

**Note de l'Auteur :** Bon, un peu tristounet et un tantinet schyzophrène sur les bords, mais j'aime bien, personnellement. En espérant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

Ils souriaient. Ensemble. Forcément, ils étaient toujours ensemble, eux. Corse fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard perdu de son meilleur ami, Bretagne. Le frêle petit roux, aux visage éclaboussé de tâches de rousseur et aux yeux verts forêts fixaient Basse et Haute Normandie, les jumeaux blonds. Le jeune homme, Basse-Normandie ou Léan, la plus grande en taille des régions. De longs cheveux blonds et un regard gris implacable mais rempli de gentillesse. Sa jumelle, Nathalie, faisait une tête de moins mais restait grande pour une jeune fille. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses hanches en une épaisse natte et un cercle de fer entourait le haut de son crâne, signe qu'elle était une vraie guerrière. Ces deux là transpiraient leurs origines vikings par tous les pores de leurs peaux.

Tout comme lui transpirait son origine celte, d'ailleurs.

- Bretagne, je te parle !

Le petit roux sursauta et se tourna vers son ami. Christian, le corse. La peau halée par son climat méditérrannéen et des cheveux bruns associés à ses yeux noirs lui donnait un air ombrageux mais il était sympathique, quand on le connaissait, et quand on le laissait dormir.

- Désolé, Corse, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- C'est bien ça ce qui m'inquiète. D'habitude, quand Basse-Normandie est dans les parages, tu vas le voir et tu l'emmerde ! Pourquoi tu reste à le fixer comme ça ?

- C'est pas lui que je fixe...

- Attends...Ne me dis pas que tu fixes Haute-Normandie ? Tu as conscience que si tu l'approches, elle t'arrache la tête avec les dents ?

Non. Il ne fixait pas Haute-Normandie. Il ne fixait pas non plus Basse-Normandie. Il les fixait tous les deux. Il fixait ce frère et sa soeur. Ces jumeaux. Qui souriaient ensemble. Ils les avaient vus, un jour, se courir après comme des gamins, malgré les allures fières et calmes qu'ils se donnaient pendant les meetings.

- Ma c'hoar...murmura-t-il.

Corse tourna la tête vers Bretagne, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. Je vais te laisser et rentrer chez moi. Kenavo (1), Chris'.

- Au revoir, Stef'. Si t'as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, tu me bip.

Le roux acquiesça d'un air absent et jeta un dernier regard aux jumeaux avant de quitter la pièce. Il traîna mornement dans les couloirs avant de sortir et de prendre sa voiture. Il enfonça sa clé et démarra, regardant la route sans vraiment la voir.

- Gast (2)...Il pleut...

Le breton enclencha les essuie-glaces mais l'eau ne partit pas. Quelque chose de chaud coula sur sa joue. Il ne pleuvait pas. Il pleurait. Stefan secoua la tête et donna un coup de poing rageur sur son volant, déclenchant sans le vouloir le klaxon.

Finalement, il arriva là où il voulait arriver. Non, pas à sa petite maison de Quimper. Mais sur la grande plaine de Carnac, couverte de ses menhirs historiques à présent clôturés pour empêcher les gens de circuler comme bons leur semblait.

- Tu te rappelles...Oui, tu te rappelles...

Bretagne fouilla la poche intérieur de sa veste jusqu'à en sortir une peinture miniature o plastifiée. Lui qui était si peu soigneux, le portrait n'était ni plié ni corné, soigneusement protégé.

- Nolwenn...

Le petit roux caressa doucement la peinture et le leva devant ses yeux, tentant de l'intégrer dans le décor. Dessus, deux enfants d'une dizaine d'années, peut-être à une ou deux années de différence, assis sur un menhir. L'un était un garçon et avait des cheveux roux ébouriffés et de grands yeux vert forêt. Son visage malicieux et souriant était couvert de tâches de rousseur et il tenait la main droite de l'autre enfant dans la sienne. Le second était une petite fille avec un sourire merveilleux. Ses cheveux ondulés brûlaient de sublimes flammes orangés et les plus belles feuilles des plus beaux arbres ornaient ses yeux. Son visage était orné de centaines de tâches de son, comme autant de petites pépites d'or, de soleils miniatures. Elle resplendissait dans sa robe noire et rouge qui laissait voir les jupons blancs en-dessous et dévoilait ses mignons petits pieds emprisonnés dans des ballerines noires. Sa coiffe bigouden trônait sur son crâne en un équilibre précaire, la grandissant de vingt-cinq bons centimètres.

Magnifique. Elle était simplement magnifique.

Stefan rangea précautionneusement la petite peinture dans sa veste et passa par dessus la barrière, entrant dans l'espace sécurisé de la plaine. Il déambula quelques instants parmi les menhirs avant d'aviser le plus grand et de monter agilement dessus, s'asseyant au sommet pour fixer le ciel bleu, dépourvu de nuages. Il ne pleuvait jamais, ce jour là. Ce jour là était spécial, et la pluie n'avait pas le droit de s'y inviter.

- Tu te souviens...C'était entre l'époque Gallo-romaine et le Moyen-âge...Je suis né, moi, Stefan la Haute-Bretagne...Puis tu es né, toi, Nolwenn la Basse-Bretagne...Ma petite flamme, ma perle des forêts, ma sylphiade...Ma C'hoar...Nolwenn...Tu te souviens ? Je te prenais dans mes bras et je tournais, tournais, tournais ! Tu riais et je finissais par tomber dans l'herbe en te gardant dans mes bras pour que tu n'ai pas mal. Et tu riais encore, et je riais avec toi. Des fois, j'essayais de me retenir de rire juste pour mieux t'entendre. Ton rire, c'était des milliers de cristaux qui tombaient dans une mer d"or et de miel, je m'en souviens...J'ai grandi...Tu as grandi...Tu te souviens ? Tu voulais toujours tout faire toute seule, une véritable aventurière ! Tu grimpais sur les cailloux, dans les arbres, sur les murs...Partout ! Et moi j'étais en bas, terrifié à l'idée de te voir tomber et trop peureux et pataud pour pouvoir te rejoindre. Je te criais de redescendre, et toi tu me tirais la langue et tu riais en me traitant de froussard. Tu te souviens ? On courrait dans cette plaine, j'essayais de t'attraper les cheveux. Mais tu m'échappais toujours. Je trébuchais tout le temps, alors tu t'arrêtais et tu venais me voir pour m'aider. Je relevais mon visage couvert de terre et je te voyais. Ton magnifique sourire...Tes cheveux s'enflammaient de plus belle à la lumière du soleil et je n'osais pas les toucher, persuader que je me brûlerais, qu'il s'agissait là d'un don de la nature qui t'était propre. De nous, j'étais le grand frère mais j'étais le plus maladroit, le plus froussard. Toi, tu étais le feu follet. Insaisissable et audacieux, sans limite, se riant des censures et des contraintes.

Stefan baissa les yeux.

- Tout semblait si parfait, tu te souviens...Et puis les gens ont oublié...Ils ont oubliés que nous étions Haute-Bretagne et Basse-Bretagne...Ils ont commencé à m'appeler Bretagne, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Nous étions indépendants à l'époque, seuls et heureux de l'être, sans compte à rendre à quiconque...Tu es tombée malade, car les gens ne te connaissaient plus...Les années passaient, j'étais devenu Bretagne. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? J'étais le maladroit, le bon à rien, le pataud, le timide. Pourquoi devais-je représenter la Bretagne ? Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu étais une guerrière, une vraie, c'aurait dû être toi...Mais j'ai continué de m'occuper de toi, dans l'espoir que tu te rétablisses. J'expliquais à tout le monde que je n'était pas le seul "Bretagne" mais on ne m'écoutait pas...Et au XIIIe et au XIVe siècles...J'ai perdu tout contrôle...Francis m'a eu...Nous avions perdu notre indépendance...(une larme coula sur sa joue) Tu ne l'a pas supporté...Basse-Bretagne n'existait plus du tout. Haute-Bretagne était devenu le chien de la France...Tu as succombé à la maladie après des siècles de souffrance...Ma c'hoar adorée...Ma petite flamme...Ma perle des forêts...Ma sylphiade...Tu es partie...

Le breton redescendit du menhir et sortit de la plaine, sautant la barrière pour se diriger vers sa voiture.

- J'ai grandi, Nolwenn. Je ne suis plus le maladroit, le bon à rien, le pataud, le timide. Je suis Stefan, le breton, le "bouffeur de galette". L'emmerdeur personnel de Basse-Normandie. Tu te rends compte ? Ce stupide éleveur de vache s'est approprié notre Mont-Saint-Michel ! Oh, j'aimerais tant que tu sois là, je te présenterais Corse, il te ferait rire, mais je pense que tu le frapperais souvent. Il passe son temps à dormir, c'est effrayant ! Lui aussi lutte pour son indépendance. Bourgogne aussi est drôle, mais il boit toujours et sort des vannes pourries à tout bout de champ...Hum...Si tu rencontrais Alsace, je suis sûr que vous seriez amies ! Elle est pleine d'énergie et frappe quiconque pose ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur sa poitrine. Et quand elle est déçue, tu l'entendrais ! Elle fait "Oyééééé...", c'est juste hilarant ! Nord-pas-de-calais est sympa aussi, même s'il a la crève les trois quarts du temps, il parle toujours d'une voix morne mais c'est un ami fidèle ! Je te laisse deviner que je ne supporte pas Ile-de-France...Oh, je te jure que j'en ferais des copeaux de bois, de cette gonzesse !

Bretagne ouvrit sa portière et rentra chez lui prudemment, pour une fois, il ne prenait pas les virages comme un sauvage.

- J'adore me disputer avec Demi-Normandie ! C'est si facile de l'énerver ! Bon, je me ramasse toujours un gnon après, mais sa tête vaut tout l'or du monde ! Il a une jumelle, Haute-Normandie. Elle ne m'aime pas non plus mais je ne l'embête pas, ça ne sert à rien. Elle ne s'énerve pas, elle reste calme. Et puis tout à coup elle essaye de me scalper avec une hache nordique. Elle m'effraie un peu. Francis voudrait réunifier la Haute et la Basse Normandie...Même s'ils ne m'aiment pas, je te promet que je ferais tout pour empêcher ça ! Et si cet idiot persiste, on lui déclare la guerre, Corse et moi. Avec un peu de chance, Nord-pas-de-calais nous suivra et peut-être même Alsace. Et évidemment les deux normands, si ça les concerne.

Le petit roux arrêta sa voiture devant une immense plage déserte et sortit pour prendre un panier d'osier dans le coffre, son contenu couvert par un mouchoir au motif du Gwenn-Ha-Du, son cher drapeau.

- J'ignore si au S'id vous pouvez manger, au pire, ça te rappellera de bons souvenirs...

Stefan retira précautionneusement le mouchoir, dévoilant un bouteille de Chuchen (3), un petit tas de galettes et un kouign amann (4). Le petit breton alla chercher un barque miniature confectionnée par ses soins et retourna au bord de l'eau. Il la mit à l'eau et déposa le panier dedans, s'assurant qu'elle ne coulerait pas. Il remit le Gwenn-Ha-Du par-dessus et poussa doucement le tout dans l'eau, alors que le soleil déclinait lentement.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Nolwenn...Ma c'hoar...Ma petite soeur adorée...

* * *

1. Au revoir

2. Putain

3. Sorte d'hydromel à base de miel

4. Gâteau composé à 99% de beurre tellement que quand t'en mange, ton sang s'épaissit.

Merci d'avoir lu, c'est un peu triste, en effet. J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout ! Un avis ?


End file.
